


Wizyta w pracy

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: Mycroft uśmiechnął się podstępnie.– Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś o tym zdarzeniu wiedział szybciej niż policja.– Cieszy mnie twoja intuicja, Gregory.





	

Pomijając oczywiste powody, Greg nienawidził morderstw w deszczowe dni. Krople lodowatej wody spływającej za kołnierz i wzdłuż pleców skutecznie ostudzały jego chęci do dalszego kontynuowania śledztwa, dziękuję bardzo.

Ekipa badawcza rozstawiła swoje stanowiska na miejscu zbrodni, odgradzając je od reszty ciemnego zaułka taśmą policyjną. Lampy oświetlały leżące na jezdni ciało i skurczonego przy nim Sherlocka, szukającego poszlak, które dla innych nie miały większego znaczenia. Greg nasunął swój płaszcz na głowę, by choć trochę udaremnić sadystyczne zapędy ulewy, co niestety na niewiele się zdało, bo zawzięte krople deszczu tak czy siak znalazły sposób na zmoczenie jego karku i przyprawienie go o nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Spojrzał na Sherlocka milczącego od siedmiu minut. Westchnął. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni telefon i wybrał numer. Nie musiał długo czekać.

– Detektywie inspektorze, czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

– Hej Mycroft. Słuchaj, co do dzisiejszej kolacji… Obawiam się, że nie zdążę. – Twarz Grega wykrzywiła się w nieatrakcyjnym grymasie. – Dostaliśmy zgłoszenie o skoku z dachu…

– Całkowicie rozumiem, że jesteś zmuszony do pełnienia swoich obowiązków.

– Cholera, przepraszam – mruknął posępnie.

– Nie ma potrzeby. Przecież nie mogłeś przewidzieć takiego obrotu sytuacji.

Greg parsknął. 

– Sherlock od dwóch minut obwąchuje zwłoki.

– Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości.

Greg poprawił ześlizgujący mu się z głowy płaszcz, ponieważ wstrętny deszcz zaczął atakować jego oczy i nos.

– To chyba nie było samobójstwo – powiedział, obserwując klasyczny rytuał Sherlocka. – Nie wiem, jak długo nam to zajmie.

– W takim razie mam nadzieję, że uda mi się umilić ci oczekiwanie. – Usłyszał przy uchu cichy pomruk, który wywołał u niego zupełnie inny rodzaj dreszczy.

Woda przestała kapać na jego oczy. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył nad głową dużą, czarną parasolkę, zwiastującą przybycie osoby najmniej się tu spodziewanej, dlatego schował telefon, porządnie założył płaszcz i odwrócił się tak, by stać z Mycroftem twarzą w twarz.

– Jak? Powiedz mi, jak? – spytał Greg, przecierając mokre powieki.

– Mam swoje sposoby.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się podstępnie.

– Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś o tym zdarzeniu wiedział szybciej niż policja.

– Cieszy mnie twoja intuicja, Gregory.

– Co _on_ tutaj robi? – prychnął oburzony Sherlock, podnosząc się do pozycji pionowej. – To miejsce zbrodni, osoby nieuprzywilejowane nie powinny mieć wstępu na miejsce zbrodni.

– Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, drogi bracie.

– Lestrade poprosił o pomoc. Moja obecność jest pożądana.

– Cóż, Mycroft też jest miłym towarzystwem – powiedział Greg, lecz jego uwagę puszczono mimo uszu.

Holmesowie rozpoczęli pojedynek spojrzenia.

– Nie będę pracował w takich warunkach – zadeklarował w końcu Sherlock i odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym odmaszerował w akompaniamencie dramatycznie łopoczących połów swojego płaszcza.

– Hej! A co z ciałem?! – krzyknął za nim Greg.

– Sugerowałbym odesłać je do kostnicy – powiedział spokojnie Mycroft. – Widocznie ktoś zepchnął go z dachu, radziłbym przesłuchać żonę.

Greg przewrócił oczami.

– Nawet nie będę pytał.

– Słusznie. A teraz, skoro twoje obowiązki na chwilę obecną dobiegły końca… Samochód już czeka.

– Ten koleś jeszcze nie zdążył wystygnąć, a ty nadal chcesz mnie zabrać do restauracji?

– Czy to problem? – spytał Mycroft, chociaż ton jego wypowiedzi wskazywał na to, że odpowiedź była mu znana.

Greg powinien się poważnie zastanowić nad swoją moralnością.

– W żadnym wypadku – przyznał.

Wydał Donovan i Andersonowi polecenia, a następnie zniknął wraz z Mycroftem za drzwiami czarnego sedana.


End file.
